A container, such as a flexible plastic bag, is often used as a receptacle to contain a commodity. To provide optimum storage conditions for the commodity, it is often desirable for gas (e.g., air) to be removed from the receptacle. If so, the container can include an evacuation port through which gas can pass from the receptacle to the outside environment. In some situations, it is desirable to seal the evacuation port after gas-removal to maintain the evacuated condition of the receptacle.